<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fist of Destiny | 宿命之拳 by Aeon_Warden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573410">Fist of Destiny | 宿命之拳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden'>Aeon_Warden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher!OPM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), One-Punch Witcher(not exactly), The Witcher AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Warden/pseuds/Aeon_Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saitama, the Bald Wolf, the strongest witcher ever, the one who wanders through the mist between legend and reality, guarding humanity from viscious beasts and monsters.<br/>Genos, the lion cub fo Cintra, the future Lord of Space and Time, the one who lost everything in the night of Nilfgaardian invasion.<br/>"Find the witcher Saitama; he is your destiny. "<br/>As they are running from the cruel fate, do they simply rush into another predestined outcome?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emhyr var Emreis/Pavetta, Genos/Saitama (One-Punch Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher!OPM [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fist of Destiny | 宿命之拳</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#标题致敬猎魔人系列原著小说第二部《宿命之剑》。<br/>#遇到不认识的人名地名无需纠结，因为他们并不重要，记不住也影响不大。除了恩希尔和帕薇塔（杰诺斯的父母）。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>在霍洛珀尔附近，通往河畔码头的路边林荫掩映，那名为“沉思之龙”的酒馆伫立于十字路口，数百年来吸引无数疲惫的旅人前来落座。这一日天公不作美，原本万里晴空的蓝天突然阴云密布，凄风冷雨把一位又一位商贩、骑士和赶集的农民吹进了“沉思之龙”的雕花橡木门，形形色色的人挤满了不大的酒馆，但大多因行程被耽搁而愁容满面。这时，不知是谁注意到了吧台边上一位不寻常的客人，兴许是认出了他帽子上的白鹭羽毛和腰间的琉特琴，抛给他几枚奥伦，也因此打断了他游移的思绪。</p><p>“看你的打扮，可是位吟游诗人？”</p><p>“正是。”男人啜饮着杯中冒着热气的肉桂姜茶，“而且是有史以来最伟大的吟游诗人King……的第五代传人。”</p><p>他的一席话，显然引起了在座不少酒客的兴趣。一双双视线聚焦于他的方位，不少人带头起哄，要他给在座各位讲讲传奇、唱唱史诗，好挨过这个恼人的雨天。吟游诗人挑了挑他灵活的眉毛，望向窗外的电闪雷鸣，兴味盎然地笑笑：“好吧，好吧。淋漓的雨声确实与温酒和故事最为相配。是命运让我们在此齐聚一堂，而这不禁让我想起，猎魔人埼玉和时空之子杰诺斯的传说，也始于那无解的宿命……”</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>我接下来的话语兴许会引起争议，但恳请诸位暂且放下唇枪舌战的念头，直至我把故事讲完。</p><p>我想说的是——人这一生最大的错觉，便是能掌握自己的命运。即便我们的主角，有史以来最强大的猎魔人埼玉，也不能幸免。</p><p>说到“猎魔人”，今人可能并不熟悉。这个特殊的职业几百年前曾活跃于大陆之上，但随着凯尔-莫罕要塞的失陷，猎魔人的数量便日暮途穷。他们本质上是一群中立派实用主义者，多数以猎杀魔物换取酬金为生，游离于体制和人群之外，对宫廷中的尔虞我诈毫不关心。但这位名叫埼玉的猎魔人更为特殊——不仅限于“秃”这一点——与其他被迫从事此业的战争孤儿或意外之子不同，他成为猎魔人完全是兴趣使然。埼玉凭借自己超凡的意志通过了青草试炼，在日复一日的磨练中变得更强。也正因如此，他从不相信命运、不相信世俗价值观，只信手中紧握的双拳。</p><p>埼玉四海为家，在猎魔人的生涯中阅尽世态炎凉。他对皇亲贵胄、黎民百姓都一视同仁，哪里有苦难，他都有求必应。埼玉曾目睹过人身上生出鳞甲或狼爪，目睹过有人关节或器官多于常人；他遭遇过窃贼般的国王、贵族般的乞丐、人类般的怪物和怪物般的人类……与其他猎魔人一样，他拥有格外漫长的生命，行走世间数十年，始终孑然一身、形单影只，赤手空拳地解决那潜伏于阴影中的邪恶和威胁人类居所的魔物。你们或许曾对一些传说有所耳闻，亚甸边境的变异巨人、困扰泰莫利亚王国十四年之久的吸血妖鸟、恶名昭彰的“镜子大师”基纳斯，都不过是埼玉手下败将的冰山一角。而接下来我要讲述的，便是他最曲折离奇的一次经历，一场命中注定却迟到十九年之久的相遇——故事很长，而幸运的是，我们还有大把时间。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>那是猎魔人寻常的一天，埼玉解决了一只寻常的石化蜥蜴，完成了一个寻常的委托，也如往常一样险些遭到敲诈。当他提着那装着蜥蜴首级的麻袋从郊外来到市政厅大门时，人人都松了一口气，因为他们不用再为牲畜的安危担惊受怕；却也无不避之不及，因为猎魔人身上尚未干涸的鲜血与魔物的尸臭令他们厌恶不已。</p><p>当他把悬赏告示和石化蜥蜴的双双摆在市长面前时，那位肥头大耳的官僚却开始闪烁其词，大致是想用今年收成不好、财政预算紧张这样的说辞把他打发走。埼玉叹息一声。他大多数时候并不在乎报酬多寡，一袋金币也好、一块面包也罢，特别是当穷苦百姓有求于他之时；但他终究还是要维持生计，而他大部分的收入来源都是各种官方的悬赏。统治者为保百姓安宁，大多信守约定且出手阔绰。正在市长饶舌狡辩之际，一阵旋风突然冲进了大门。</p><p>“你最好快点支付这位大人应得的赏金——要是让女王知道你这小县城怠慢了我们尊贵的猎魔人，指定要治罪于你。”来者衣着雍容华贵，且语气不俗。他自称是辛特拉女王卡兰瑟的特使，而他剑鞘与衣饰上的狮头纹章印证了他所言不假。市长颤颤巍巍地捧出一袋金灿灿的奥伦，毕恭毕敬送二位离开了市政厅。埼玉还没来得及道谢，特使便滔滔不绝起来：“女王陛下得知最强大的猎魔人正位于辛特拉境内，专程派我请您前往首都，有要事相商。车马已经备好，到王宫后自会请您沐浴更衣，事不宜迟，还望埼玉阁下即刻与我动身。”</p><p>“‘阁下’还是免了。”埼玉被一系列的恭维搞得云里雾里，“究竟有什么事？最好二十字以内解释清楚。”</p><p>“女王陛下请您以贵宾的身份出席帕薇塔公主的选亲宴会，就在五天以后。”</p><p>“只有这样吗？”埼玉双手抱胸，感到一丝不妙。王公贵族的委托大多与刺杀或谍报相关，而这有违猎魔人的守则。</p><p>“具体事宜女王并未透露与我。她坚持要与您面谈。”</p><p>卡兰瑟女王——又称“辛特拉的雌狮”，埼玉对其有所耳闻。她素来以强悍、公正、智慧而著称，与其他庸俗奸佞之徒大抵不同。更何况，这位特使刚刚也算帮自己解了围，他没有理由拒绝这个邀请。得到埼玉的答复后，特使喜出望外，连忙请埼玉乘上马车，而我们的猎魔人只是摆摆手。</p><p>“不必大费周章了。”然后他指了指树荫下那匹毛色黢黑的骏马，“没有任何马车能比我的波奇更快。”</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>辛特拉无愧为北境诸国中的佼佼者，帕薇塔公主的选亲宴会可谓盛况空前。卡兰瑟女王正襟危坐于大厅正中的王座，公主位居其右，究竟谁才是真正的主宰一览无余。</p><p>帕薇塔的长发是和女王相同的淡金色，黑色巩膜与金色虹膜昭示着其源于精灵的上古血脉，更为其平添某种难以言喻的奇异美感。她身着一条淡蓝色长裙，装饰品仅有镶满精致珠宝的手镯与一条金链腰带，却难掩其光彩照人。五湖四海的王子诸侯群英荟萃，无不想一睹公主的芳容、甚至赢得公主的芳心，他们轮番亮相介绍自己，却没有一个能换来公主的笑容。</p><p>因为这场选亲宴的结局早已注定，埼玉回想起女王先前的吩咐，她早已暗中指定帕薇塔与史凯利格的王子缔结婚约，以巩固两国的军事联盟。而他之所以被邀请至此，便是为了除掉任何可能出现的变数——变数也包括突然闯进宴会厅的怪物，女王特地强调。</p><p>生于皇室便注定伴随枷锁。可怜的帕薇塔，埼玉想，某种意义上她就像面前那熟透的龙虾——她们从来无法选择自己的命运，从来无法品尝到真正自由的滋味。他将龙虾壳层层拆解，而那鲜美的滋味仿佛蒙上了几分苦涩。</p><p>就在女王即将宣布选亲结果的前一刻，大门突然传来阵阵喧闹，一名骑士不顾守卫阻拦冲进大殿，他密不透风的盔甲几乎武装到牙齿，这奇异的打扮引得在场宾客纷纷侧目。</p><p>“何人如此大胆，”女王怒斥，“竟敢不摘下头盔就前来觐见？”</p><p>来者单膝跪地：“在下乌奇翁，来此迎娶帕薇塔公主。”</p><p>一时间在座哗然。但这自称乌奇翁的骑士临危不惧，口中振振有词——“十六年前，辛特拉先王罗格纳曾在狩猎时身陷迷途，于伊伦瓦尔德附近摔下山谷，双腿扭伤，性命垂危。那附近荒无人烟，唯有毒蛇嘶鸣、狼人嗥叫，若非有人出手相救，先王恐怕早已一命呜呼。而在下乌奇翁，正是那仗义行侠之人。罗格纳慷慨大方，许我任何他力所能及的奖赏，而我提出了意外律作为回报。当他平安返回之时，正值女王陛下分娩，帕薇塔公主降生于世——因此，公主便是我的命定之人。而今罗格纳许下的十六年期限已至，此乃天命所归，非任何人之意志所能忤逆。”</p><p>“先王罗格纳从未向我提及此事，而今他已过世三年有余，死无对证，”卡兰瑟厉声道，“你这无名小卒，如何证明自己并非沽名钓誉之徒？”</p><p>“在下相信，罗格纳陛下一定早已将此事告知于您，否则，您不可能神色慌乱至此却豪不自知。”</p><p>乌奇翁的言语犹如利剑，正中卡兰瑟下怀。想必这便是她曾提到的“变数”。埼玉按照约定在此刻站了出来，但他无意帮衬任何一方——帕薇塔不该成为任何人的筹码或报偿，她的命运，理应由她自己选择。</p><p>于是，我们的猎魔人解释起“意外律”的来龙去脉，给了帕薇塔一个台阶。意外律和人类本身同样古老，它规定一个人拯救了他人之后，可以要求对方许诺用他们意料之外的东西作为报偿——通常情况下是一个‘意外之子’。但意外律的生效还有另一个条件：只有孩子本身的许可才能印证誓言是否有效，只有这样才能证明这个意外之子是否诞生于命运的阴翳之下。”</p><p>卡兰瑟女王点点头，事已至此，但她仍有机会力挽狂澜。“在帕薇塔决定之前，我想她至少有权得知自己未来夫君的真面目。”然后她吩咐手下摘掉乌奇翁的头盔，尽管那骑士万般挣扎——在看到头盔之下的骇人面容之后，露出了心满意足的笑容。</p><p>他有着一张与刺猬无异的脸，而这源于他曲折的经历。乌奇翁本名恩希尔·恩瑞斯，曾是尼弗迦德帝国王位继承人，早年间因篡位者恶毒的咒语而变为非人的面目，只有午夜的钟声敲响过后才能恢复人形，最终落得王权不复、颠沛流离。但出乎在场所有人意料的是，沉默许久的帕薇塔拾级而下，扶起单膝跪地的乌奇翁，对在场所有人大声宣告——“我愿意。”</p><p>“杀掉他，”卡兰瑟咬牙切齿地命令，“我绝不允许这样的怪物染指我的宝贝女儿！” </p><p>侍卫们一拥而上，埼玉也毫不犹豫地冲上前，试图制止这场无谓的杀戮。挡在公主和骑士身前时，他感到空气中魔法涌动，一股原始而强大的魔力。帕薇塔的上古血脉在危急时刻觉醒，爆发的能量将所有胆敢接近他们的人弹飞到墙壁之上——唯有埼玉除外。</p><p>这时帕薇塔跪立于地，满含绝望地解释道，半年前她便开始与乌奇翁幽会，而经过朝朝暮暮的相处，她确信那便是她的命定之人。面对潸然泪下的帕薇塔，面对自己唯一的亲生骨肉，辛特拉的雌狮终究还是心慈手软了。她同意了这门亲事，而奇迹就此发生。乌奇翁脸上的尖刺突然消失不见，恢复为原本英俊的恩希尔·恩瑞斯。</p><p>意外律会在拯救者和意外之子间建立起一条牢不可破的命运纽带。如此毫不知情地被命运所挑选的孩子，注定拥有非凡的经历，而与其息息相关的拯救者，人生也会受到无比重大的影响——这是埼玉首次惊叹于命运的力量，但绝不会是最后一次，因为他的命中注定之人此刻仍未出现；不过，他马上就将登场。</p><p>乌奇翁，或是说恩希尔，与帕薇塔一同跪谢女王的恩准。恩希尔格外感谢埼玉的舍身解围，请埼玉务必允许自己报答于他。我们的猎魔人向来思维简单又清心寡欲，因此他只是说出了三个字，“意外律。”</p><p>但埼玉下一秒便反悔了。因为帕薇塔突然开始呕吐起来，脸红得像熟透了的螃蟹，说自己已经怀有恩希尔的身孕。于是她的孩子自然而然成为了埼玉的报偿——这位意外之子，便是故事的另一位主角，杰诺斯。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>“等一等，”忽有听众打断了吟游诗人的叙述，“你所说的这位杰诺斯，该不会就是传说中的‘时空之子’？”</p><p>另一位酒客同样若有所思，他提到，尼弗迦德的某一任统治者也叫做这个名字。</p><p>而吟游诗人笑了笑，不予置否。“看来弟子的声名总是能盖过老师。是的，他便是后来的时空之子、也是尼弗迦德帝国的王位继承人，但此刻的他，还仅仅是无忧无虑的‘辛特拉幼狮’。”他撩拨起琉特琴，奏出一小段悲伤的和弦，“接下来的发展或许值得各位思考——我们在反抗一种命运的同时，是否仅仅投向了另一种命运的怀抱？”</p><p>杰诺斯出生后，这对璧人度过了他们生命中最快乐的一段时光，但欢愉总是稍纵即逝。三年后，恩希尔与帕薇塔返回尼弗迦德平息叛乱，但不幸遭遇海难，仅有恩希尔一人侥幸生还。卡兰瑟女王痛哭失声，决定永远向杰诺斯保守这个秘密，包括其父亲的真实身份——彼时的她尚未得知，这将间接导致此后十余年间剪不断理还乱的仇恨与隔阂。可我们又如何能指责一位悲痛欲绝的母亲呢？</p><p>在卡兰瑟独自将杰诺斯抚养成人的同时，恩希尔怀着壮士断腕的坚毅和决绝，在尼弗迦德集结军队、发动战争，最终夺回了本属于自己的王座。恩希尔的野心日益膨胀，率兵大举北伐，妄图统一北境诸国。杰诺斯十五岁那一年，战火烧到了辛特拉边界，恩希尔念及旧情，希望与卡兰瑟和平解决此事，只要交出杰诺斯，他便会对辛特拉额外开恩。但卡兰瑟怎会把王国唯一的希望拱手而降、把上古之血交给如此狼子野心之人？她选择了率领军队负隅顽抗，同时秘密把杰诺斯送出城外。“去寻找猎魔人埼玉，”她郑重地给予杰诺斯最后的叮嘱，“他是你的命运。”</p><p>恩希尔的怒火席卷了辛特拉王城，铁骑所踏之处无不生灵涂炭，这便是被后人喻为“绞肉机”的辛特拉之战——而这仅仅是尼弗迦德战争罪行的一个缩影罢了。有人评判，辛特拉之所以落得如此下场，是因为十年前埼玉按约定来带走杰诺斯时，卡兰瑟用计欺骗了他，令他空手而归。埼玉并没有过于介意，毕竟他踽踽独行更自在逍遥，所谓命运的连结或许只能为他徒增负担。但女王此举终究违逆了命运，也因此招致了祸患。</p><p>卡兰瑟或许是个倔强的女人，但时间会证明，她的选择是正确的。上古血脉绝不能落入任何人之手。</p><p>在那个火光点燃天际的夜晚，年仅十五岁的杰诺斯见证了地狱的降临，而他所能做的唯有逃离。一颗种子就此植根于他的心中，关乎变强的执念、以及对尼弗迦德的入骨之恨。</p><p>若要苟全性命于乱世，免不了要仰仗幸运女神的眷顾。杰诺斯的幸运之处在于，术士兄弟会的元老之一、库斯诺·格迪米狄斯恰巧途径附近，他发现了杰诺斯蕴藏的无限潜能——摆其特殊体质所赐，这孩子可能是位百年难遇的源力术士。因此，库斯诺将杰诺斯带回艾瑞图萨学院，将其作为术士悉心培养，同时也小心翼翼地保护其免受尼弗迦德帝国的追捕。</p><p>四年光阴荏苒。杰诺斯出落成了一名英俊的青年、一位优秀的术士，但仍是一个尚未合格的刺客。他并未像大多数术士那样成为体面的皇室顾问，而是时刻为刺杀暴君恩希尔而准备着——是的，他仍未得知自己的真实身份——为此，他还需不断磨练技艺。</p><p>杰诺斯穿行于各地之间，选择人迹罕至的道路，追随着强大魔物的传说。彼时的埼玉也是如此，他们的所求之物，在本质上或许如出一辙——酣畅淋漓的战斗与冒险，那肾上腺素激增所带来的久违的悸动。</p><p>也正因如此，他们终将相遇。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>来自陶森特王国的旅者也许还会有印象。数百年前在陶森特东部山脉的洞穴之中，曾盘亘着身形硕大的巨型蜈蚣，因其灰白的外壳与可怖的杀伤力而得名“白寡妇”。杰诺斯曾慕名而至，却因准备不周而在战斗中身处下风，以至于被蜈蚣层层缠绕动弹不得。眼看视野即将被那白墙般的身躯淹没之时，只见一阵拳风掠过，巨型蜈蚣顷刻间化为碎片。</p><p>透过漫天如雪的白化血浆，一位猎魔人倒映在杰诺斯的虹膜上。为其压倒性的力量所折服，杰诺斯连忙询问来者的姓名，而他得到的回答意料之外又情理之中。</p><p>“埼玉。”</p><p>——去寻找猎魔人埼玉，他是你的命运。</p><p>而被意外律所绑定之人总会找到彼此。</p><p>没有什么能阻止他们确认身份之后紧紧相拥，就像没有什么能阻止停滞了十九年的命运之轮开始旋转。</p><p>这次宿命的交汇对他们而言或许都迟到了太久，却又仿佛恰到好处。两个人在最需要彼此的时刻遇见了最好的彼此，那时的他们无需担心狂猎的入侵，也无需受制于王权的枷锁；没有魅惑背后的阴影，没有黑暗深处的探索。</p><p>一切都如一首歌般纯粹。</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>兴许是被此起彼伏的“然后呢”“接下来呢”问得有些不耐烦，吟游诗人清了清嗓子：“可能与诸位期待的有所不同，请允许我再强调一遍，埼玉和杰诺斯是两个再单纯不过的人——因此他们还没那么快坠入爱河。起初他们只是师徒。杰诺斯仰慕其余的力量，希望能获得变强之法，仅此而已。”</p><p>听众爆发出一阵唏嘘。诗人不慌不忙地继续道：“但爱这只自由鸟，又有谁能说得清道得明？生存于世，便意味着时时刻刻寻找着连系——契约、责任、友情、亲情、爱情，总有一些羁绊将我们牢牢缚于尘世，让我们在清晨得以满怀期许地面对崭新的一日。</p><p>“猎魔人埼玉和术士杰诺斯在之后的数年间相伴游历，经历了无数激动人心的历险，消灭了太多恶名远扬的怪物。杰诺斯急躁的性格会给他带来麻烦，好在有埼玉成为指引他的灯塔；埼玉作为人的情感正日复一日消逝，好在杰诺斯的陪伴为他的日常注入生机。或许有什么东西在朝夕相处之间悄然改变；又或许，两人之间逐渐形成的联结，比任何爱情都更加浪漫、更加牢不可破。</p><p>“著名的吟游诗人King，师徒旅途中偶尔的同伴，曾为他们谱写过一首歌谣。经过代代传唱，旋律与歌词说不定已与最初的版本大相径庭，但传说故事又何尝不是如此——且允许我弹起琉特琴，将那跨越百年时光的咏叹，向诸位娓娓道来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>（旋律：The Wolven Storm，歌词部分魔改）</p><p>These scars long have yearned for your tender caress. To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own</p><p>我的伤痕渴望你手指的轻抚，星辰交汇，命运连结</p><p>Rend my heart open, then your love profess. A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone</p><p>打开心扉，谎称爱恋，乃是命中注定的救赎</p><p>You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent - tangerines tart, lilac sweet</p><p>清晨时分，你逃离我的梦境，酸涩如柑橘，甜美如丁香</p><p>To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of Venus eyes, glistening as you weep</p><p>梦见你的金色秀发，你维纳斯般双眸泪眼朦胧</p><p>The one I will follow into the storm. To find your heart, its passion displaced</p><p>我愿随你深入暴风，追寻你激情退却的心</p><p>By ire ever growing, hardening into stone. Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace</p><p>愤怒浇筑，坚如顽石，寒冷中你我共享温暖的拥抱</p><p>You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent - tangerines tart, lilac sweet</p><p>清晨时分，你逃离我的梦境，酸涩如柑橘，甜美如丁香</p><p>To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of Venus eyes, glistening as you weep</p><p>梦见你的金色秀发，你维纳斯般双眸泪眼朦胧</p><p>I know not if fate would have us live as one. Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound</p><p>你是否是我的命中注定，或仅是爱神无心插柳</p><p>The wish I whispered, when it all began. Did it forge a love you might never have found?</p><p>当我说出我的心愿，你是否违己之愿与我坠入爱河？</p><p>You flee my dream come the morning. Your scent - tangerines tart, lilac sweet</p><p>清晨时分，你逃离我的梦境，酸涩如柑橘，甜美如丁香</p><p>To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy. Of Venus eyes, glistening as you weep</p><p>梦见你的金色秀发，你维纳斯般双眸泪眼朦胧</p><p> </p><p>To be continued.</p><p> </p><p>【彩蛋】</p><p>恩希尔大帝见到阔别十余年的儿子甚是欣慰。然而，当他听到杰诺斯请求同意他和埼玉的婚事时，内心五味杂陈。</p><p>“埼玉老师便是我的命定之人。此乃天命所归，非任何人之意志所能忤逆。”</p><p>杰诺斯煞有介事地说着。他该回答什么……太阳底下无新事？有其父必有其子？但看着那双与帕薇塔别无二致的眼睛，他就说不出一个“不”字。</p><p>“……我好像有点理解卡兰瑟的感受了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>